


we'll meet again(in another time and place when things are less hectic.)

by meawannabewriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Blood, but its in the past, i have that kind of writing style sometimes, like its not much but its there, this is a fic where things are descriptive but not enough to mention names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meawannabewriter/pseuds/meawannabewriter
Summary: He wakes in a hospital but this time he remembers every single detail.





	

The feeling was akin to falling. The cold wind like needles prickling his skin. The fast pacing of events - _he doesn't know which was the beginning or the end_ \- and the abrupt ring of his alarm clock wakes him up, covered in cold sweat, his brown locks stuck to his forehead, breath labored and he wonders what he dreamt about.

 

*

 

The rest of the day, the brunet feels uneasy.

 

*

 

A week later, on the way home from school, his mind is in a daze, his eyes are unfocused and he doesn't see the rock on his path. His bike lurches forward and his body lifts up and he sees flashes of things he's never even remotely seen or heard of.

 

He remembers flying with giant walls surrounding him, adrenaline running through his veins as something chases him. He sees a logo with two wings, one white and the other blue, and of familiar faces with no names nor voices.

 

And his head hits the road and everything is black.

 

*

 

He wakes in a hospital but this time he remembers everything.

 

*

 

The boy doesn't disregard his dreams and flashes of _whatever-those-were_ but he keeps them locked in himself and speaks nothing of them to anyone.

 

*

 

A few months later, he dreams again of flying near walls, on the roofs of houses and of familiar faces with no voices.

 

And of a comforting warmth and fierce silver eyes and hair so dark others mistake it to be black. He dreams of of soft caresses from calloused hands, comforting words exchanged with each other - _whispers of a different language that he's never heard of but somehow understands_ \- and soft touches that come along with hugs. The brunet vividly remembers promises being made, same ones being broken, justice given but none received, screams, shouts, an execution, blood, a severed head with dark hair and dull eyes and _oh god, no, no, please no, this can't be happening, this never happened, none of it is rea-_

 

The brunet wakes up in cold sweat, his brown locks stuck to his forehead, heart lurching out of his chest, breath labored, blood rushing in his ears - _but everything is deafeningly silent._

 

*

 

Years fly by, and the boy - _now almost a man_ \- recognizes the odd dreams to be memories of a past life with a really shitty start and an equally shitty ending and he's happy that - _if ever he was correct with his assumptions_ \- he was reborn again to a much better life where fate wasn't as cruel.

 

He's currently a college student and is on the way to school and _oh shit its that late already_ and he runs but he hits something (or someone). His books fall and so does he. The brunet looks up at who (or what) he's hit and is met with dark hair and silver eyes and the student swears his heart actually stopped.

 

The student opens his mouth, _this person is familiar, he knows him, he's sure,_ to say a name he's never uttered, _only in dreams, only in his mind but never out loud, never physically, not this real_ – 

 

"Levi."

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> reincarnation aus make my poor little heart go doki doki even though they may seem a bit overused in this fandom.


End file.
